AruMika Week
by firetiger3
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for ArmiKasa/AruMika Week 1, 2014. Day Seven: It was three years since the accident. He was ready.
1. Weakness

Prompt: "Childhood/Past"

"Weakness"

In the time where Titans took everything from her, even she cannot be brave every single day.

* * *

The screams were almost too much to bear. Screams of people being left behind, screams of people watching the destruction before their eyes, screams of the people being trampled by the Titans. But the worst scream was one she wasn't even hearing anymore.

Mikasa resisted the urge to vomit what little she had ate that day. It wasn't even half an hour ago that Mrs. Jaeger had been… The Titan had… Mikasa didn't want to say the rest, or else the bile in her stomach might actually rise out of her throat this time.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so panicked, so out of control, so _helpless._ And that feeling was not sitting well in her stomach. So weak, the Titans seemed to mock, with their horrid grins and unsteady gaits. A girl who saw all she had crumble before her very eyes, left with barely anything, how pathetic.

Deep breaths now, deep breathes. Calm down, don't cry. Don't you dare! Crying was weakness, crying was… Dammit. Mikasa hurried to wipe the water from her eyes with her wrinkled sleeve.

"Mikasa are you alright?" A small hand is placed on her shoulder, and she is greeted by Armin, a worried and confused look on his face. After all, the ever strong, ever stoic, Mikasa had bothered to show such strong emotions. Something had to be wrong.

"I'm fine." she rushed to say, almost cutting him off. But the tears didn't stop no matter what she said. As much as she tried to hide them, the small sniffs and occasional sob told the whole story.

There was a small silence, and perhap for a second she believed he dropped the whole issue. Maybe he would understand that pity was the last thing she wanted at the moment, that he would just ignore the fact that shew as actually crying.

But her thoughts were cut off as arms, as shaky as they were, wrapped around her, and a face was pressed into her shoulder. "It's alright to cry," he whispered, almost as he understood, "It doesn't make you weak at all, I promise. It's so hard to be strong all the time."

And those words… Somehow those were got to her. Another sob was ripped from her throat, and for the first time in forever, Mikasa outright sobbed. Her unsteady hands wrapped around him in turn, and her face pressed into his chest.

"You're so strong Mikasa," he said, holding her gently, "And you're so kind, even though you try to act like you aren't. You're brave, and pretty, and amazing, you know?"

Somehow, he made her cry harder, and to this day, he has no idea why.

* * *

Yooo, how's the ArminxMikasa? Don't judge, because I ship Mikasa with almost everyone.

firetiger3


	2. The Queen

Prompt: "Strength/Wisdom"

"The Queen"

In times of war, he begins to doubt himself, but if the Queen said he was good enough, he supposed perhaps he was.

* * *

The Queen must always keep face. Never show emotions, never falter. Keep strong for the people, give them hope. They were simple rules, but they were the hardest ones to follow.

Behind the scenes, Mikasa cursed and slammed her fist upon the table, causing it to shake violently. Another town had been taken over by one of their rival Kingdoms, and it was no coincidence that the town of Shiganshina was a major supplier of wheat and barley to most of their lands.

The way the War was going, they would run out of supplies before than ran out of men to fight. The Kingdom of Maria was well known for their fighting abilities and capability in battle, and it seemed their enemies were set to avoid confrontation in anyway they could. Instead, they were taking out their resources to cripple them slowly.

Mikasa picked up two of the red flags and moved them to the recently lost town. "Armin and I have discussed this previously, we want two Battalions to retake the town, leave _no_ survivors of the enemy. Help the Shiganshina rebuild and then split," she paused for a moment to reset the two flags again, "One will stay and defend the town, and the other will scout for the enemy and gather intelligence. Do you understand?" Her General Of The Army, Eren, snapped to attention and nodded briefly before exiting the room.

"Your Highness… Er, Mikasa." her head Strategist, Armin, muttered as he shrank into his seat. Mikasa glanced curiously at him, it was rare he ever used her first name, though she had insisted since they had grown up together. "With the way this war is going, we may only just get by by the skin of our teeth. I'm unsure that I can even keep up with the battles going on. Perhaps you should find a man more capable than I."

"Armin!" she protests, eyes wide in disbelief, "You can't say that, there is absolutely no man smarter or more brilliant than you in all of Maria!" She placed her hands over his and looked him dead in the eyes, "Armin, you are the backbone of this Army, do you understand? Without you we will surely and undoubtedly fail. You will see how important you are when we win this War!"

"But-"

"Three months, that's all I ask for. You will see how great of a strategist you are. Within three months, we will completely annihilate the Kingdom of Rose. I have no doubts in you." Her tone leaves no room for suggestion, and Armin can only think that this is what truly made her a Queen.

"Thank you Mikasa, I will do the best I can!"

* * *

Three months later, Mikasa stands on the balcony of the palace with a roaring crowd in front of her. The great Kingdom of Rose had fallen to them after strong retaliation by Maria. The war had been a slow start, but once Shiganshina had been retaken, the war easily turned in their favor.

Victory after victory came to their Kingdom, until finally,their army was at the front doors of the castle. The Kingdom of Rose surrendered, and when the news finally reached Maria, there was celebration in the streets. It was finally, finally over!

Mikasa never considered herself much of a speaker, Eren was usually better at that. But it seemed fitting for her to say something now, if she was ever going to say anything in front of a crowd, now would be the time. She lifted a single hand, and the crowd quickly fell into silence. "My people," she began, a rare smile upon her face, "After almost three years of war we had not hoped to win, these last three months have been a blessing to us. We have taken back what we have lost over the years, and more. However, I could not have done it alone, please, welcome the man that brought honor unto this country, the man that brought Rose to it's knees, Armin Arlert!"

As she stepped back, she urged Armin forward, though he resisted, but as he approached the edge, the crowd returned to its roar again. Barely anything could be heard over the clapping and cheering of the people. He stared in awe as the people below him continued to shout and chant.

"You see Armin, I knew you could do it," Mikasa spoke from his right, "You shouldn't doubt yourself. You're amazing, you know." Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and before he knew it, she was hugging him, and he was hugging her right back.

"Thank you, Mikasa. Thank you so so much."

* * *

Yeeeaaahhhh

firetiger3


	3. Drunk In Love

Prompt: "Secrets/Confession"

"Drunk In Love"

Mikasa just wanted to pass her exams, but when Armin helps her study, she gets so much more.

* * *

"So, every time you get a question wrong, you have to take a shot, alright?"

"Do we have to?"

"It's better than normal studying, right?"

Mikasa was already beginning to regret asking Armin to help her study. Getting drunk before her final exams was the last thing she wanted to do. But on the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to study otherwise. Besides, maybe she would get to see Armin drunk, something she, or even Eren, had never seen before.

"Alright, I'll play," she relented, "But I get to ask you questions to, right? I don't want to be the only drunk one here." She should have known something was up when Armin cheerfully grinned at her in turn.

"Don't worry about it, Mikasa! Here, first question: Which Russian Czar was infamously known for Russia's first warm-water port?"

Well, shit.

* * *

Mikasa knew one thing. She was drunk. And things never went well for her when she was drunk. "What's the, you know, the… The thing and the other thing?" she said, stumbling over her words as she looked up from the textbook in her hands.

"You know, I think you've studied enough, Mikasa. It's been a solid," Armin glanced at his watch, "Four hours. And you were only drunk for about the last half hour of it. You should get to bed."

"Nah, nah! I-I'm good, I'm not even that drunk!"

"Let's get you to bed before you pass out."

With much struggle from Mikasa, Armin somehow managed to get her to lay on her bed and pull the covers up. "Get a good night's sleep, you have to do well tomorrow okay?"

As he turned to leave, she pulled gently on his sleeve. "Armin, you're my best friend ya know?" she said, "I need to tell you a secret! C'mere." She waved him closer with her hand. When he, although hesitantly, leaned forward, she cupped her mouth to whisper in his ear.

"Armin, I really, really like you!"

"Mikasa, please, you're drunk." Armin replied, though betrayed his words completely by the heavy blush on his face.

She violently shook her head in protest. "Tomorrow, find me after… After exams, alright?"

She was drunk, just saying things, right? "S-sure, Mikasa, I'll see you then."

* * *

The local coffee shop happened to be where they met up. It was surprisingly uncrowded, especially after an exam day, but they weren't complaining. "So, um, how did the exams go?" Armin asked, his fingers drumming nervously against the side of his coffee cup.

"They went well. Definitely better than if you hadn't helped me." Mikasa paused, "But, that's not what I wanted to say. Armin, I meant everything I said last night. I… I like you a lot."

"Mikasa-"

"Wait, just… Just let me finish. I-I don't even really know when I started liking you, but somehow, you make me feel so weird. And… Armin, it may have taken getting me drunk to confess, but I really meant every single word. I'm so sorry, because I know you pro-"

She is cut off when Armin places his hands on hers. "Hey, Mikasa… I like you too." he said, a shy grin on his face before he leaned over the table and planted a kiss right on her lips.

Best day ever.

* * *

Hahahaha, after AruMika Week, I'm going to take a loooonnnnggg break. Two straight weeks of writing, I deserve it!

firetiger3


	4. Skipping Class

Prompt: "Blood/Weakness"

"Skipping Class"

Mikasa wasn't sure why she choose this route, she thought it would all get better over time, but apparently not. Life just doesn't work in her favor.

* * *

He finds her sitting alone in her dorm after class, holding her knees to her chest and earbuds blasting music straight to her ears. Armin figures she's trying to forget. "Hey," he says, tapping her shoulder gently and pulling the plugs out of her ears, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Mikasa replies, pausing the music, "I'm doing better than before if that's what you're asking."

He sits next to her on the bed, kicking his shoes off as he did so. "Well then, why'd you run out of the classroom?" he asks, looking towards her with a curious look.

She fidgets with the edge of her shirt and bits her lip. "Armin, no one knows about this, not even Eren, alright," she says, glancing up at him, "But… For the longest time, I've had a fear of blood. There's no reason, or story behind it, even, but I just… I can't stand it." Her hands run through her hair nervously as she explains, the thought of blood making her heart race even then.

She sighs, resting her head back against the wall. "I didn't know what I expected when I told myself I wanted to become a Surgeon. I figured by now I'd be over it, but… But it's still as bad as when I was a kid," she continues, shaking her head, "I should just drop out now before something else happens."

"Mikasa you can't-"

"Armin, what do you suggest I do? If I have to sit through another live surgery…" she trails off.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, gently placing his hands on her hips and moving her into his lap, "I was thinking more about what you would do if you dropped out than if you had to see that again."

"It's alright," Mikasa whispers, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm just, I don't know really lost right now."

"You could just switch professions," Armin suggest, patting her back softly, "Children's Doctors don't usually see blood. Maybe a shot or two. You could try that."

"Yeah," she replies, settling into his arms, "But right now, I'm tired."

He smiles at her then leans back onto the bed, bringing her down with him. "Then let's sleep, we can worry about it in the morning." he says with a grin, pulling the covers over the both of them.

She smiles back with a small roll of her eyes. "Alright, but just this once." she warns. He only grins in response.

They miss class.

* * *

Yooo watch me not get enough sleep again.

firetiger3


	5. Sorry

Prompt: "Jealousy/Conflict"

"Sorry"

They've never fought before, but when it's time to finally make amends, saying sorry is suddenly the hardest thing to say.

* * *

In all the time Armin had known Mikasa, they had never fought. Ever. Not even when Eren had gotten eaten and both of them believed he was dead. Not even the countless expeditions they've been on, and survived.

But now, when tensions were higher than ever, both of them finally snapped. The threat of the Titans, the betrayal of the Military Police, it was all just too much for them to bear. Their first real argument. Cussing. Screaming. But no physical violence. They were above that. Even with the blood they've shed, Titan and human alike, they still had somewhat of a conscious left. They were still somewhat human.

Barely.

But at the end of the day, they were both sorry. The overwhelming guilt hung in the air, penetrating the uncomfortable silence as they set to retire for the day.

The routine was unforgettable. The jacket came off first, and he stands in front of the mirror, his eyes occasionally flickering down at her reflection, sitting on the bed with her back towards him.

Straps and Gear is next. She looks over her shoulder at him, once, then again, making sure to avoid all eye contact as she did so. Maybe it was to reassure herself that he was still there, not rotting in the belly of a Titan. Or maybe it was because of the words trapped in her throat. Maybe an apology, or whatever she could scrape together. She wasn't much of a speaker. That was Eren.

Boots come off, half kicked, half pulled. Armin bites the inside of his cheek, in his mind, gears are already turning. What happens now? How do they respond? Will things ever be the same again? Unbeknownst to him, Mikasa thinks the same thing.

Finally, clothes. Both are too familiar with each other's bodies to feel embarrassed for the other. They don't feel the need to steal a glance at each other. Every groove, each bruise or scar, the way his arms fit right around her waist, or the sinful marks they constantly leave upon each other's skin. They just _**know.**_

She finishes dressing in her nightwear first, then climbs into the bed, being the one already sitting on it. Her back is towards him, and though he already expects it, it still pains him to not have her face as the last thing he sees before he falls asleep.

He slips under the covers not to long after her, back turned against her as well. There was still some guilt churning his stomach, in fact, it was still as heavy and dreadful as ever. But the words are lost, wherever they are, he has no idea, but he can't seem to force them out. So he remains silent, ever biting his lip as a mourning to the forgotten words left hanging.

It's still silent.

Mikasa takes a deep breath, summoning the courage she knows she has. But it's like trying to fill a bucket from a dried up pond. It was almost pitiful. A pond she knew to be full when she was on the front lines, when she struck down Titan after Titan without batting an eye. And yet now, with something so trivial in comparison, there's nothing left to take.

She wants to say something, but her body refuses to turn her around, and the words die out as soon as she opens her mouth. And what if he's angry? What if everything never goes back? Silent glances, and stiff treatment. It's a life she can't imagine.

Suddenly, warm hands wrap around her stomach, and a familiar body is pressed against her back. "I'm sorry." she blurts out, and the arms around her waist pull her tighter against him.

"I'm sorry too." he replies, and she turns to face him, burying her face in his chest.

They both know everything will be alright.

* * *

Yooo, angst instead of fluff what's wrong with me!?

firetiger3


	6. Exotic

Prompt: "Clothing/Hair"

"Exotic"

The good Prince needed a wife before he could take the throne. She was so mysterious, so foreign and unknown, so perfect.

_**NOTE: This fic contains the "Kingdom of Maria" and similar titles, but it has nothing to do with my previous fic, "The Queen".**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a Prince. His father ruled the great Kingdom of Maria, a rather decent sized nation that relied on the goods and harvests of the people. The Kingdom was at peace, as it seemed to always be, and they were on extremely amicable relations with the Kingdoms of Rose and Sina.

The Prince was lucky enough to be the eldest, and only, son, ripe for the throne. His name was Armin.

Prince Armin was a smart boy, and he enjoyed books and scrolls and the like far more than rough-housing and sword-fighting as most other boys did. His scholars and professors adored him so, a boy very mature for his age.

His days would be spent in the library most of the time, and perhaps sometimes taking a ride through the forest or country side. And, to his disdain, he was also forced to learn the art of the sword. It was rather useless to him, the act of senseless violence was never an idea that much appealed to him. However he wished not to upset his Father, and complied, becoming quite skillful with a sword.

But after some time, the old King grew frail in his age, white hair replacing rich blonde and wrinkles pulling at his skin. "My boy," he coughed one day, "Promise to me, that before you take this throne, and the title of King, you will marry."

Though Armin agreed, as it was tradition. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no clue where he was to find a wife! What was he to do? So the Royal Council sent out an invitation far and wide, proclaiming that the Prince of Maria was searching for a bride.

The results were better than expected. Princesses from around the world gathered in the Kingdom, some excitedly talking amongst each other, while others stared at each other in cold regard. It seemed the Armin's name had been carried far around, tales of a dastardly handsome Prince with a passion for knowledge and a hatred for violence had spread around. It seemed to have captured all the girl's hearts.

Obligated to find a wife, Armin began to talk to each and every Princess. Some were nice, some were rude, they were all very different people and had their ups and downs.

But there was one girl who stood out to him the most. A dark-haired beauty with features so unique and unknown to him. Certainly not of this land, she possessed such qualities that no other lady in the Kingdom had. Stunning long, black hair with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen, she wore a robe made of fabrics he had never even heard of before. Her dress was also foreign, not because of this mysterious fabric called "silk", but the style as well. "Kimono" they called it, layers upon layers of "silk" draped around her, carrying only the prettiest of designs on its exterior. How exotic! Nothing like that in Maria!

Compared to all these other girls, though they were surely pretty, she stood out the most. He wanted, no, he _**needed,**_ to learn about her, like a book he had never read before. Everything about he was a mystery he just had to solve.

"Good morning, I would like to introduce myself. Prince Armin, of the Kingdom Maria" he greets her with a cheery smile and a small bow.

"Yes, good morning," she replied in an accent he cannot fathom to pinpoint, "Mikasa Ackerman of Shiganshina. It is a small Kingdom to the far East of yours." As she introduces herself, she bows deeply, hands clasped in front of her, instead of curtsying. This catches the attention of a few others, whispering at her behavior behind the palms of their hands.

Armin moves to block them from staring at her, and instead holds out his hand, "Then, Ms. Ackerman, may I have this dance?"

He sees her hesitation, but she ends up taking his hand and he leads her to the dance floor where there are but a few couples. "I'm sorry," Mikasa says, "But I do not know how your people dance."

"It's alright," he chuckles, "I understand completely. I'll go slow, just follow my lead." He places her left hand on his shoulder while his right is set on her hip and then grabs her remaining hand in his.

She's a natural, he can already tell in the first few moments. Of course, they stumble along at first, but a few whispered apologies and sharp intakes of breath later, both move gracefully along the dancefloor.

When they become better, their attention is instead diverted to conversation. "Mikasa, if it's… Not ruse, will you tell me about where you come from?"

She smiles in response, the first he has seen from her that night. "Of course not. See, in my Kingdom, things are much more different than here…."

* * *

They're sitting outside in the Gardens, away from the big party. "You know, Mikasa, has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest hair?" Armin asks, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ears with the hand that isn't holding hers.

The girl blushes deeply in response, but replies with a, "It may be very unusual or rare in your country, but from where I come from, it's a very common shade. However, your hair would be very rare.."

"No, I still believe it's wonderful and lovely," he states firmly, believing it to be absolutely true. They continue to talk for the rest of the night, eventually taking to walking around the garden, until the music and lights die away and the party is over.

Before she can wish him a farewell, he grabs her hands and pulls her closer to him. "Mikasa, wait! Before you leave, will you... Will you marry me?"

She's surprised, it's an emotion written clearly across her face, but it is soon replaced with a smile. "Yes, yes!" she screams, wrapping her arms around him and knocking them both to the ground.

They share their first kiss, in the dirt and wilting flowers. It's not perfect, or even close, but it's a promise, and that's enough for them.

* * *

I think this may be the longest one so far? But it was a lot of fun to write.

firetiger3


	7. Miracle

Prompt: "Hope/Future"

"Miracle"

It was three years since the accident. He was ready.

* * *

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your husband may never walk again. I'll give you a moment."

The Doctor is curt with her, delivering the news as quickly and swiftly as possible. He was old, experienced. In other words, he had done this before. Quickly he leaves, not wanting to catch the pain on her face, else his hard outer shell might just break.

The door closes behind him with a soft click, and she is left alone to her thoughts in the Doctor's big, empty office. Mikasa sits in a stunned silence, not quite sure of this was all real, of som efucking sick, twisted joke. A shaking hand covers her mouth to suppress a sob. Tears stream down her face for the first time in ages and sobs escape her throat despite her efforts.

She's left alone in her own self pity, her cries only bouncing off the walls and aimed right back at her, as if the walls were mocking her. "Poor girl," they seemed to say, "So helpless and frightened. Nothing she can do to save the person she loves." It's all in her head, she's well aware, but it doesn't stop the pain from striking her down.

The Doctor was joking. Wasn't he? There's no way… But Mikasa knew it was true. It was the grimness of the Doctor's voice, or perhaps it's the looks of pity she receives from Nurses as she passes them by that told her this wasn't some lame prank Armin was trying to pull. It was…

Real.

Mikasa takes the seat by his bed, immediately clasping his hands in hers. He's already heard. She knows by the unspoken "Sorry" undoubtedly on his lips or the tip of his tongue and the furrowed eyebrows coupled with his shaking hands.

"It's okay." she says. It isn't. But she will be strong for him. No matter what, she had pledged on that day that she would love him in sickness and in health, and Goddammit, she was going to keep that promise!

Armin's hands clench tighter around hers and they hold hands as they cry away the pain and the hurt. But even though they try, it's still there, lurking around the corner as a constant reminder. It wasn't going to ever be the same.

* * *

She remembers the accident almost perfectly. It was a fairly nice day, and both of them happened to have the day off. It was nice enough to go out, maybe for dinner, maybe just to walk, maybe just to spend time together.

They held hands the entire time, acting like the newlyweds they were. Smile, giggle, flirt, as was almost expected of them by society. It was perfect. Life was perfect. Both had steady jobs with more than decent pay, a nice little house in a quiet neighborhood, and maybe, just maybe, they wanted to have a kid. Or two.

There was almost nothing special about their evening, to be perfectly honest. Nothing big happened, but it was pleasant to spend time together. After dinner, they decided to take a nice walk around the park.

"I'm a lucky guy, you know, Mikasa?" Armin had said, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek with a shy grin, "I've got a nice place, and great job, and a wonderful wife. What more could I need?"

"Well actually, there is a little something you may need." Mikasa replied in a small hushed tone, earning her a confused look from him. Unfolding her hand from his, she placed his hand onto her stomach. "Armin, I'm pregnant."

There was a short silence, and she was almost afraid for a second, but all her doubts vanished when she was suddenly lifted up into the air then pulled into a hug. "Mikasa, are you serious!?" he asked, both surprise and excitement ringing in his voice, "I can't believe it I-I'm… gonna be a dad?"

"That's right," she replied with a small laugh, and they both cried together. She was fairly certain that only a few people saw them crying. Or the entire park. Same thing.

Mikasa walked him back to the car, softly patting his back to sooth the few last sobs out of him. "Are you alright now?" she asked once they were in the car.

Armin nodded, the crying finally over. "Oh wait, shit," he suddenly said, patting his pockets, "I think I left my wallet on the bench, I'll be right back!" With a quick wave, he exited the car to look for the missing thing.

He never saw it coming. The car that would smash into his side at almost 40 mph, leaving him a bloody mess on the sidewalk, with his life hanging by a limb.

She screamed as she rushed out of the car to his side. The traffic had halted, people were calling 9-1-1, and there they were.

"Armin!" she yelled.

"Armin." she whispered.

"Armin…" she sobbed.

* * *

Stand up. One step. Then another. Armin glanced back at his wheelchair. The wretched thing, he had hated it since the day he laid eyes on it.

That's good, walk to the counter. No stumbling? Great. Make it to the sofa now.

Ever since "the accident", he had been practicing. Secretly, of course, while Mikasa was away or at work. She would kill him if she ever found out.

It had been a nightmare at first, but after a few months he had been able to stand up without his chair. And then their daughter came along. She was a precious and fragile, his own little angel. It wasn't just for Mikasa now, it was for his daughter.

Their precious little Lila, for her, he would walk.

So he planned. And almost three years later, it was almost completed. Mikasa was on her way home with their daughter after picking her up from school.

It was the moment of truth, and as soon as he heard the door open, he rolled into the living room. "Welcome back, sweetie!" he said, spotting her enter, baby girl in one hand and bag in the other.

A deep breath, he was ready.

"I've missed you." He stood and walk towards them, immediately enveloping her into a hug.

"Oh my God." she choked out, tears already blotting her vision. But there was no more to say, she wrapped her arms around her husband, and the little girl in her hands hugged her daddy as well.

There was finally, finally a happy ending.

* * *

Well guys, it has been two straight weeks of writing, and I am so done. So goodbye for another good... Month? Idk, see ya when I see ya, and thanks for sticking around for all my bullshit! Thanks to my lovely readers for everything!

firetiger3


End file.
